


manicure

by aloophen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu whining, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloophen/pseuds/aloophen
Summary: you come home in a bad mood to your boyfriend, also in a bad mood.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	manicure

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a couple years and tumblr won't let me exist in the search tags so i'm posting here. appreciate any feedback!

As soon as the door shut behind you, you dropped your bags and kicked off your shoes. Twisting from side to side, you let out an exhausted sigh. You went down your mental checklist of things you had to do: putting away groceries, making dinner, laundry— all tasks that were necessary and not to be blown off. Were you going to do them, though? Absolutely not. Today had sucked.

You trudged your way into the kitchen, determined to make yourself some tea so you could sit and relax for a bit. Your fingers were hovering inches away from the kettle when an obnoxious groan resounded from your living room. Head already hanging in defeat, you made your way into the living room where you found Atsumu with an irritable expression on his face. Apparently, you weren’t the only one who’d had a terrible day. 

Atsumu was muttering furiously under his breath and wielding a nail clipper. He inspected his fingers, periodically clipping away at the practically nonexistent free edges. As you approached, he looked up at you ready to start whining. But upon taking in the grim look you had, he fixed his face and forced a kind lilt into his voice, “Hey babe, how was your day?”

At this point, you were pretty fluent in Atsumu, you knew what he was really saying: _hurry up and tell me what your deal is so we can get to talking about_ my _problems._

You knew from experience that complaining to Atsumu was unproductive. Atsumu, for one, loved talking shit. He would listen and was generally understanding of your woes. However, it was only a matter of time before he jumped in himself and the conversation descended into a complete bitchfest. 

One of your coworkers took credit for some of your work? _Man, that sucks, babe._ As soon as that’s out of the way, your beloved boyfriend’s power sliding his way through whatever multitude of things that were pissing him off that day. Such-and-such volleyball player made a play that annoyed him during some random game he watched on TV? Atsumu’s got something to say. Sakusa, who’s batting a thousand when it comes to hurting Atsumu’s feelings, made fun of him that day? You’re gonna hear about it. Osamu slightly burned his omelette that morning? He’s getting talked about, too. 

If he ever gets tired of volleyball (if that’s even possible), he’s probably got a bright future in daytime talk shows. He could out-talk any middle aged woman you knew. 

He could see from the look on your face you were ready to tap out already, but he poked out his bottom lip and gave you a pleading look, “ _Please?_ ”

Hands on your hips, you hummed lightly, “Hold on, I’m gonna go change real quick.”

You made your way into your bedroom, changing into shorts and a loose shirt, and took a small towel out of a drawer. Flopping onto the couch next to Atsumu, you picked up your manicure kit that he had broken into and dug out the nail file. Leaning into his side, you took the hand closest to you and started working on it. You sighed, “Okay, go ahead.”

He nearly slammed his forehead into yours as he fell against you, “Omi-Omi outdid me in jump serves today—”

You nodded along.

“I told a joke and not even Shoyo-kun laughed at it—”

You nodded along.

“—and Bokkun body slammed me into a locker!”

You raised an eyebrow at that last bit and took his other hand, “I’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose.”

Atsumu groaned into your hair, “He didn’t, but when he gets hyped, Bokkun’s like a sentient pinball machine. The locker room ain’t big enough for him, my back still hurts.”

Putting away the nail file, you take a moment to massage his neck and kiss his forehead, “Poor baby.” 

He let out a whine when you moved away from him to take the towel into the kitchen. You wet the towel, rang it out, and then placed it in the microwave to nuke it for a few seconds. Atsumu called out to you, “Oh, by the way, we gotta avoid Kita-san for a bit.”

You paused and furrowed your brows, “Why?”

“ ‘Samu told me to make the rice for breakfast this morning, I didn’t know it was Kita-san’s rice and I accidentally burned it,” he said quietly, “so I can’t face Kita-san right now.”

You came back into the living room, towel in hand, and saw that he looked a bit paler in the face.

“Did Osamu tell him about it?”

“No.”

“So how’s he gonna know?” You wrapped his hands in the warm towel.

Atsumu shot you a mournful look, “He’ll take one look at me and he’ll just _know_.”

You rubbed your thumbs in small circles over the towel, “I’m not going to avoid Kita just because you can’t make rice.”

He let out another whine and let his head fall back against the couch. You removed the towel from his hands and took out your bottle of hand cream. You squeezed some into your hands and then reached for Atsumu again so you could massage them. Slowly, you rubbed the lotion between his fingers and made sure to run your fingers over the tips of his. 

Atsumu was surprisingly quiet for a bit, until you heard him call your name.

“Yes?” you asked.

“Do you ever feel I embarrass ya?” 

You rolled your eyes. He wasn’t even bothering to feign vulnerability, he just wanted you to coo at him some more.

“I’ve put up with you for years. We are way past me being able to feel embarrassed by you,” you told him. 

Atsumu’s head shot up off the back of the couch. “ _What?_ ” he cried.

“You’ve done so many embarrassing things over the years it’s just a blur at this point. It’s like, you self-own so often that it somehow cancels itself out, does that make sense? You’re like a double negative of embarrassment,” you nodded assuredly. 

“Hold on, hold on, hold on,” he protests, “when we first met ya definitely thought I was super cool, right? Ya saw me on the court, right? I was cool!”

“Nah, you kept making these really goofy expressions. Your brother looked really concerned.” You think you can hear him deflating. You rubbed your thumbs over the back of his hands. He’s got you going, now.

“Remember our second date, when we went to the beach? When you took your shirt off— I guess you were trying to be sexy or whatever— and you got your arms stuck? And then I had to help you—”

“Alright, that’s enough.”

“And that time you took me to Kita’s farm and there was a snake and you pushed me out of the way and then jumped into Kita’s arms—”

“Zip it!”

“Then there was that time you ate a ghost pepper—”

Atsumu wrestled his hands out of yours and immediately put a hand over your mouth, ”Shut up already! That’s not how this conversation was supposed to go!”

You pulled his hand off your mouth and smiled at him, “I love you, Atsumu. You’re very cool.”

He huffed at you, but took one of your hands into his and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed your pinky finger gently, “love you, too.”

You took your hand back and waved them at him, “Okay, my turn!”

Atsumu reached for the nail clipper, “What shape do ya want?”

You hum contemplatively, “I think I wanna try an almond shape.”

Atsumu made a face, “Ehh, I like the square shape, though, let’s do that–”

“Almond.”

“Can I pick the color at least?”

“Depends.”

He smiled, “I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on tumblr, so if you enjoyed this i would appreciate any likes or reblogs there!! :)
> 
> alouphen.tumblr.com


End file.
